User blog:Griffguy26/Top 10 most wanted Villains countdown
Hey everyone Blade here and welcome to the top 10 most wanted villain countdown and with some help from Nickthedummy and the other members that are on this wiki we'll be adding villains from least wanted to the most, so for now let's start off with number 10 Dr. Maniac: Dr. Maniac is a crazed supervillain that somehow released the comicbook world into the real world just by opening the trapdoor underneath the museum of comic book heroes. What do you suspect that if couple a villains and heroes coming out of their world do they what they did comicbook? answer no it's chaos in the real world. So Dr. Maniacs takes number 10 because he's an insane person that doesn't have a plan let alone putting him in a straight jacket. For number 9 it's Mrs. Maargh: Mrs. Maargh is a canbalistic monster disguised as a teacher and she only eats kids that are at the bottom. The reason why she's at number 9 is that she is very sensitive at her tongue and feet, so best be wised to carry some hot sauce for the tongue and a feather to tickle her feet. For number 8 it's the Lawn Gnomes: These lawn gnomes are in fact mishchief elves that comes to life at night to cause some mischief and goes back as lawn ornaments when its day time or hear the sound of a dog whistle. The reason why they're at number 8 is because they're in fact engineers that make these mechanoids to do the chores during the daytime while they have fun at night, but if one of the mechanoids starts to malfunction they have to scare it, so that way the mechanoid will reprogram itself. For number 7 it's the Frightener: The Frightener is in fact the uncle of the serial killer Freddy Keuger (and no it's not a pun I really mean it). The reason why he's taking the number 7 spot is that he has a fear of clowns that he can't get over it, so instead he tortures the clowns by having them entertain kids at birthday parties or have them fight against a bear or a giant mutant squid. For number 6 it's the Haunted Car: The haunted car is a spirit that died in this car at a young age. The reason why its at number 6 is because that even the ghost wanted protagonist to die it instead done something nice for the protagonist and it went back to heaven. For number 5 its the Monster Blood: This monster blood is a green slimy substance that slowly expands to a great size when released from its airtight container for the first time. If living being consumes it; it will grow to monstrous size too. The reason why its at number 5 is because even though its a monster blood it can be shrunk back down in some way. For number 4 its the HorrorLand Horror: The HorrorLand Horrors are the employees of the HorrorLand Theme park. They are reptilian like monsters. Originally hired by HorrorLand's founder because their monster costumes looked so realistic, he later realized their "costumes", with green skin, yellow eyes, sharp fangs and long tails, were not costumes at all! Originally, they deflated if pinched. The reason why its at number 4 is because on Halloween the Horrors at Horrorland won't even torture the humans for fun, instead they get to scare them for fun. For number 3 its Will Blake: Will Blake is in fact a werewolf of fever swamp. he appears as human during the day time, but at night he becomes a werewolf. They're two reasons why he's at number 3 is because one is there another werewolf that bit him in this swamp or he can transform on its own and two is well we don't get see him being defeated. For Number 2 is the Haunted Mask: This haunted Mask is A real living face, one of many who searches for a new body to wear as its own. Originally, the mask was beautiful, but it decayed and became a dangerous monster, along with the other faces that were created by the same person. This happened because while the masks could hide his ugly face, they could not hide what he really felt: ugly. The reason why its at number 2 is because that the only way to remove this mask from the person's body is either love or kindness. Well we've met almost every baddies on this list, but there's one villain that has popularity, so before we do the final reveal let's go over the list of monsters that was on this countdown: 10. Dr. Maniac 9. Mrs. Maargh 8. Lawn Gnomes 7. The Frightener 6. The Haunted Car 5. Monster Blood 4. HorrorLand Horrors 3. Will Blake 2. The Haunted Mask So the most wanted criminal that'll be taking the number 1 spot is Slappy: Slappy is a famous evil living dummy that was carved from a cursed coffin by an evil sorcerer named Kanduu in the late 1800s, and can be brought to life and put to sleep by saying "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano", which means "You and I are one now". The reason why he takes number 1 is because well he's a famous character in the goosebumps franchise. Well that's it for now, but when we do another monster countdown for this month it's going to be a surprised so this is Blade Griffin signing off, and also listeners beware because you're in for a scare HAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Blog posts